Le conte des trois frères
by Leila Hale
Summary: Florence Lepetitdidier-Rossolin a dit : "Les rencontres dans la vie sont comme le vent. Certaines vous effleurent juste la peau, d'autres vous renversent." Toi, tu m'as renversé, bousculé, chamboulé… Tu m'as fait vivre.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

 _Me voici sur ce fandom avec cette vieille histoire. Elle est finie en tant que brouillon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à taper, sachant que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance... Je pense qu'il y aura deux chapitres par mois, car je préfère rester concentrée sur mes fanfictions principales qui se trouvent sur le fandom de_ One Piece _. Les chapitres ne seront pas d'une longueur comme je peux en faire sur_ The New Era _ou autres fanfictions. Il y a aura un prologue, vingt-quatre chapitres et un épilogue._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, car ils me permettront de m'améliorer. Je ne mords pas donc, vous pouvez me dire avec franchise vos opinions. Je réponds aux reviews d'utilisateurs et d'invités._

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira._

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : L'histoire principale et ses personnages appartiennent à _Natsuki Takaya. _Le reste me revient._

* * *

 ** _Prologue :_**

 _Il était une fois..._

* * *

 _Il était une fois, trois frères du même âge qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gré et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, étaient très intelligents et doués de leurs mains. Aussi, après quelques heures de travail acharné, ils construisirent un radeau dont ils se servirent pour passer les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils venaient d'atteindre l'autre rive lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage._

 _C'était la mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur ingéniosité et annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper._

 _L'aîné, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda de lui octroyer une force supérieure au commun des mortels. Une force digne de celui qui a réussis à tromper la Mort ! La Mort s'approcha du frère aîné et prit ses mains en plantant ses longs ongles noirs dans sa chair. L'aîné, ensuite, s'empara du radeau et le détruisit d'une seule main._

 _Le cadet, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda à ce qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort lui fit boire un peu d'eau de la rivière où elle avait dilué un peu de son sang._

 _Elle se tourna ensuite vers le benjamin. C'était le plus jeune, mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. La Mort l'enlaça alors en lui embrassant le front._

 _Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent. L'un émerveillé, l'autre impatient et le dernier inquiet._

 _Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers leur propre destinée._

 _L'aîné continua de voyager jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un village où se trouvait un homme avec qui il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, il était sûr de remporter la victoire. Laissant son ennemi pour mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de sa force qui le rendait invincible. Cette même nuit, son ennemi s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. L'ennemi s'empara de son couteau et lui trancha la gorge._

 _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères._

 _Pendant ce temps, le cadet rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il se concentra et appela le prénom de sa défunte femme. A sa plus grande joie, elle apparut devant lui. Mais elle restait froide à son touché et invisible aux yeux des autres, car elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Alors, le cadet, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre._

 _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le second des frères._

 _Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le benjamin et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune s'éteint. Il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._

 **L** _&_ **M**

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait énormément et le tonnerre résonnait au loin depuis des heures. Le vent venait frapper contre les murs d'une maison. Les branches griffaient les fenêtres. Le son de cette tempête aurait dû être assourdissant, mais les cris d'une jeune femme étaient plus puissants encore.

La dame se trouvait dans son lit, en sueur agrippant les draps de toutes ses forces. Son mari hurlait au téléphone pour que les pompiers se dépêchent d'arriver chez eux. Malheureusement, avec la tempête qui grondait dehors, les routes étaient impraticables. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir observer les souffrances de sa femme qui tentait de mettre au monde leurs enfants.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa, lui promit de revenir vite à ses côtés et partit chercher du secours cher leurs voisins. La femme, déjà mère, accepta de leur venir en aide de bonnes grâces. Ils revinrent aux côtés de la pauvre jeune femme.

Les souffrances continuèrent de longues heures et la future mère commençait à s'épuiser quand le premier enfant sortit. Le père le récupéra et obéit aux ordres de sa voisine. Les deux autres enfants virent le jour très rapidement. Les parents s'extasièrent devant ces deux garçons et cette petite fille.

Les pompiers arrivèrent au petit matin, lorsque la tempête se fut enfin calmée. Malheureusement, ils ne purent rien faire pour sauver la jeune mère de l'importante hémorragie causée par l'accouchement.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lorsque les triplets fêtèrent leurs trois ans, leur père comprit, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que la malédiction les avait touchés. Ces trois petits enfants, encore ignorant de la vie, avaient été maudits par la Mort.

Tsuyo, l'aîné, était doté d'une force sans égale et bien trop importante pour son jeune âge. Si, par malheur, il se battait avec son frère et sa sœur, les blessures devenaient graves et horribles parfois. Il arrivait à tordre les barreaux de son lit et toute sorte d'autres objets. Le père avait toujours eu peur de la force anormale de son fils et évitait de le contrarier, ayant peur de sa vengeance.

Kurai, le cadet, se mettait parfois à pleurer sans raison en se bouchant les yeux et les oreilles. Un jour, le père s'arma du peu de courage qu'il possédait et lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait. L'enfant lui répondit alors que des gens venaient le voir, lui parlaient parfois gentiment ou le grondaient, et que parfois leur mère venait les voir. L'homme, depuis ce jour, évita de toucher l'enfant, trouvant désagréable la sensation qu'il éprouvait quand Kurai le fixait.

La petite dernière, la benjamine, Lily, avait longtemps été la préférée de son père, car elle ressemblait énormément à sa défunte mère. S'il s'était vite rendu compte des pouvoirs de ses fils, il mit un certain temps à comprendre pour sa précieuse fille. Elle disparaissait dès qu'elle était effrayée par quelque chose ou quand elle jouait avec ses frères.

Leur père se mit à les tyranniser, effrayé par la malédiction. Il fit bien vite le lien entre leurs pouvoirs maudits et la mort de leur mère, considérant qu'ils étaient les assassins de sa femme. La vie dure qu'il leur imposa rendit alors les triplets si proches que plus ils grandissaient, plus ils se liguaient contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas de parents, mais ils étaient solidaires et complices, unis. Pour toujours et à jamais.


	2. Chapitre 01

**_Chapitre 01 :_**

 _Dupond & Dupont_

* * *

De fins raies de lumières arrivaient à traverser les épais rideaux qui obscurcissaient la chambre. La couette était déformée par une masse qui se cachait en dessous. Uniquement la tête de la personne dépassait de l'édredon. D'épais cheveux blonds ressemblant à des filets d'or s'éparpillaient partout sur son oreiller. La forme gigota quelque peu en grognant quand des sons de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'appartement. La silhouette sursauta violemment lorsque des bruits sourds sur sa porte brisèrent le calme qui régnait dans la chambre.

« Lily ! Debout ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

L'intéressée repoussa sa couette et émergea. Ses cheveux semblaient être dotés de leur propre vie et ses yeux bataillaient pour rester ouvert. Les coups se firent de nouveau entendre et Lily sortit du lit et tangua jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait Kurai qui portait un tablier blanc autour de la taille. Cette vue la réveilla en quelques secondes et fit naître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Oublie tes moqueries, jeune fille. Habille-toi et viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner », lança-t-il.

Son frère repartit immédiatement et elle referma la porte. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira. Elle emporta son uniforme de lycéenne dans la salle-de-bains, se lava le visage, les dents, démêla sa tignasse et se fit une queue de cheval haute, pour ensuite enfiler ses habits.

En sortant de la salle d'eaux, Lily se dirigea vers le salon et resta quelques secondes à observer ses frères déposer le repas sur la petite table basse. Tsuyo fut le premier à la remarquer et sourit en allant à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu ! Hors de question qu'on te laisse sortir comme ça, n'est-ce pas Kurai ?! déclara-t-il en la désignant de la main.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble plus à la petite fille qui nous faisait des gâteaux de terre. Allez, laisse-la s'asseoir, on va vraiment finir par être en retard…

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir, Tsuyo ? Tu as travaillé toute la nuit… Tu devrais te reposer… insista la jeune fille en prenant place à leurs côtés.

\- Mange ! Itadakimasu ! » dit-il en entamant le repas, coupant court à la discussion.

La fratrie mangea en silence, écoutant les informations et la météo du jour à la télé. Une fois terminé, Tsuyo débarrassa la table, Kurai partit s'habiller, car il ne voulait pas sentir la cuisine et Lily alla préparer son sac. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur une fois leurs tâches accomplies et se dirigèrent vers le local à vélo. Ils s'élancèrent vers le lycée, chacun sur leurs vélos, riant en passant sous les cerisiers en fleurs.

Après avoir passé le portail, ils allèrent garer leurs vélos dans le local prévu à cet effet, puis se dirigèrent vers le tableau où était affichée la répartition des classes. Lily quitta ses frères pour se rendre dans la pièce qui serait sa salle de classe pour l'année à venir. Elle observa ses camarades rentrer, prendre un papier qui se trouvait dans une boîte en carton et s'asseoir. La blonde les imita et s'installa au bureau qui correspondait au numéro qu'elle venait de tirer.

Silencieusement, elle observa de petits groupes se former, discuter et rire autour d'elle et elle se sentit bien seule sans ses frères à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais eu grand besoin d'amis, étant donné qu'elle avait ses frères près d'elle. Elle avait eu quelques amies, mais elles n'avaient jamais été proches. Elle soupira et fixa la porte, attendant que leur professeur principal arrive et les emmène assister à la cérémonie d'entrée.

Soudain, sa vue du couloir fut obstruée par une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons qui semblait être si excitée à en jugé par ses grands gestes et ses grands cris. Un jeune homme la poussa gentiment à entrer dans la salle. Il était grand et possédait une étrange chevelure blanche et noire. Ils imposèrent immédiatement le silence dans la pièce. La plupart de leurs camarades restèrent bouche-bée par le charisme qui se dégageait d'eux.

Lily ne sut trop comment, mais elle se retrouva avec les deux nouveaux arrivant assis à côtés d'elle, devenant ainsi le centre de l'attention. La jeune fille se tenait à sa droite et le jeune homme à sa gauche. Tous les deux la saluèrent et elle leur répondit d'un simple signe de tête, intimidée par les yeux perçants qui les fixaient. Bientôt les murmures éclatèrent dans la salle de classe, ce que les deux nouveaux semblèrent ignorer continuant de discuter comme si elle ne se trouvait pas entre eux d'eux, ce qui la rassura.

« Vous les connaissez ?

\- Jamais vu, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir croisé leur chemin plus tôt.

\- Je crois que ce sont des Sohma…

\- Des Sohma ?!

\- Oui, le futur président du conseil des élèves est Yuki Sohma. Ma sœur a le même âge que lui et elle a entendu dire que deux membres de sa famille devaient commencer les cours dans notre lycée à la rentrée.

\- Le fameux prince Yuki dont les sempai ne cessent de parler ?

\- Oui, il est encore plus beau que ces deux-là…

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure…

\- Il a pas un cousin du même âge ? Un roux ?

\- Si, Kyo Sohma… Il est aussi incroyablement beau…

\- Dieu n'a pas de pitié… Comment peut-il bénir une famille autant de fois ?!

\- La fille entre eux est pas mal non plus… J'ai croisé ses yeux tout à l'heure… Ils sont d'un bleu magnifique… »

Lily rougit et baissa vivement la tête pour que personne ne remarque ses rougeurs. Elle ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement en entendant le professeur rentrer dans la salle. Ils se levèrent pour le saluer et il leur demanda de sortir et de se mettre en rang pour rejoindre le gymnase.

 **K** _&_ **T**

Dès que la cérémonie prit fin, Lily se dirigea vers l'extérieur et attendit que ses frères ne la rejoignent. Ils l'entraînèrent vers le portail et l'obligèrent à prendre des photos. Après une photo de groupe, ils allèrent se poser sur un banc et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lily prit plaisir à les voir tous les trois dans l'enceinte de ce lycée. Elle se sentait coupable de leur voler ça, mais ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle n'arrête pas ses études. Suite à l'abandon de leur père, Tsuyo et Kurai avaient prit un emploi pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Elle sourit en les entendant rire. Ce simple son allégea la lourdeur de son cœur.

Lily les raccompagna peu de temps avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle les serra dans ses bras, les embrassant, les remerciant. Elle eut un mal fou à les laisser s'en aller. Elle aurait voulu partager cette expérience avec eux, et non l'affronter seule. Elle les observa partir avec un pincement au cœur et essuya une larme fugueuse qui roulait sur sa joue. La blonde embrassa du regard la bâtisse où elle allait passer la plupart de son temps pour les trois prochaines années de sa vie. La cloche retentit et elle rejoignit sa classe, après avoir soupiré pour évacuer toute la tension qui régnait en elle.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily écoutait distraitement leur professeur leur parler de la vie au lycée, des examens, des cours, des activités scolaires, des voyages et des clubs. Tout ceci ne lui importait peu… Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle de cours, après que ses frères l'aient quitté, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait terminer le lycée avec d'excellentes notes et après les cours, elle trouverait un travail pour les aider à son tour. Qui sait… Peut-être auraient-ils envie de prendre des cours pour obtenir à leur tour ce diplôme… Dans un soupir discret, elle se rendit compte que, de toute façon, elle ferait mieux d'éviter d'être en contact avec ses camarades… Elle ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de dévoiler la malédiction.

Soudain, les rires de ses camarades de classe la ramenèrent à la réalité. Lily remarqua alors que le jeune homme Sohma était debout et il semblait être la cause des éclats qui résonnaient dans la salle. Le professeur, outré, lui ordonna de se rasseoir, avant de soupirer en se pinçant le nez.

« Sohma Momiji, soupira-t-il après s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait un autre membre de la famille Sohma.

\- Hallo ! Je suis Momiji Sohma ! Je suis japonais et allemand. Ma maman, qui est très belle, est allemande et mon père japonais. J'adore Mogeta, les lapins, les sucreries, tout ce qui est mignon et Tohru Honda ! On me confond souvent avec une fille, mais je suis un garçon…

\- Ca va aller, merci Momiji-san… » interrompit le professeur, fatigué d'avance par la prochaine année scolaire.

Lily resta bouche-bée face à son débit de parole et son enthousiasme. Elle se demanda même comment il faisait pour gigoter dans tous les sens et parler aussi vite sans être essoufflé.

« Takumi Lily, c'est ton tour, appela-t-il, et elle se leva immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lily. J'ai deux frères aînés. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas très bavarde. Merci de prendre soin de moi cette année, déclara-t-elle rapidement.

\- Merci Takumi-san. »

Lily s'assit rapidement et se cacha derrière ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que les présentations soient terminées. Quand la dernière personne se tut, elle releva la tête et soupira de soulagement en entendant le professeur dire qu'il allait distribuer leur emploi du temps. Elle tourna la tête pour suivre le cheminement de leur professeur, mais elle se figea quand elle croisa deux orbes marron. Momiji la dévisagea un instant, puis lui offrit un sourire plein de joie. Lily resta un moment bloquée devant cette vision, puis se reprit et détourna vivement le regard.

 **L** _&_ **M**

La dernière sonnerie de la journée avait retentit depuis quelques minutes déjà et la salle de classe était vide. Lily referma son casier après avoir rangé ses chaussures d'intérieures et elle quitta le hall. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle entendit des cris et des rires. Rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on se trouve dans un endroit rempli de jeunes qui ont l'impression que le monde se trouve devant eux, qu'ils n'ont qu'à tendre les bras pour le saisir, qui ont la vie devant eux pour réaliser leurs rêves. Mais, elle ne sut pourquoi, elle fut attirée par ses éclats, alors elle s'avança vers eux.

Lily vit alors une scène des plus communes s'étaler devant ses yeux. Elle-même avait vécu la même, bien qu'elle n'avait eu que ses frères pour partenaires de jeu. Sur le terrain de badminton, sept personnes jouaient. Il y avait Momiji qui courrait partout pour attraper le volant, riant et souriant. Il y avait aussi l'autre Sohma qui était dans sa classe. Lui, il semblait jouer tranquillement, taquinant les autres. Un roux parut avoir une forte poussée de son sens de compétition et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces. Un autre qui lui faisait vaguement penser à un prince fragile aux allures efféminées participait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Une grande blonde avait l'air de répondre avec beaucoup d'ardeur au roux. Une brune, qui donnait l'impression d'être la plus douce de tous, renvoyait délicatement les volants, faisant rire encore plus Momiji. Et puis, il y a avait une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci levait tout simplement sa raquette et le touchait à chaque fois.

Lily sourit face à ce spectacle. Elle passa un bon moment à les admirer, absorbée par eux. Soudain, un frisson l'agita. Se sentant observée, elle se mit à parcourir des yeux les environs. La blonde croisa alors le regard sombre de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Le frisson s'amplifia et elle eut la désagréable impression que son âme était sondée. Elle détourna alors les yeux et décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

 **K** _&_ **T**

Lily pénétra dans l'appartement et s'écroula sur la marche pour se déchausser, en criant qu'elle était rentrée. Elle n'eut aucune réponse et cela l'étonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chaussures présentes et remarqua qu'ils avaient un invité. Enfin, au vue des bottines, plutôt une invitée. Elle fila alors dans sa chambre et s'attaqua au peu de devoirs qu'on lui avait donné.

Quand elle eut terminée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira. La jeune fille décida d'attendre que Tsuyo revienne du travail pour quitter sa tanière, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec Kurai et sa conquête. Dans un nouveau soupir, elle attrapa ses manuels pour les cours du lendemain et lut les leçons qu'elle allait avoir aux prochains cours.

Dès qu'elle perçut la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix rauque de son frère retentir, elle abandonna ses cahiers et se précipita vers lui. Elle le vit alors essayer de retirer ses chaussures avec une main, l'autre tenant des sacs de courses, dont un était prisonnier de ses dents. Après un bref rire, elle vint à son secours et emmena les achats dans la cuisine. Il vint l'embrasser et lui demanda son aide pour le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurai apparut sur le pas de la porte. Derrière lui, Lily aperçut une silhouette qui semblait bien décidée à se cacher d'eux. Malheureusement pour elle, Tsuyo n'était pas subtil et décida de la mettre davantage mal à l'aise.

« Bah alors ! Tu ne nous présentes pas la demoiselle qui, après s'être caché dans ta chambre, se planque derrière toi, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sourire Lily.

\- Honte à moi, railla Kurai avec un petit sourire, habitué à la personnalité de son frère. Lily, Tsuyo, je vous présente, à nouveau, Mikasa. Mikasa, voici Lily et Tsuyo, présenta-t-il en la plaçant devant et plaquant son dos contre son torse, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir… souffla-t-elle timidement.

\- Tiens ! Ca fait longtemps ! Je croyais que vous aviez rompu ?!

\- Tsuyo ! réprimanda gentiment Lily. Contente de te revoir, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant le regard surpris de son frère aîné, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle ne le soutienne pas dans ses blagues.

\- Traîtresse, souffla-t-il à sa sœur. Tu veux dîner avec nous ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, merci. Ma famille m'attend.

\- Je la raccompagne jusqu'à la station et je reviens, déclara Kurai en attrapant sa veste. Vous m'attendez pour dîner ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, habitué aux vengeances de sa sœur et de son frère.

\- Bien sûr », assura Lily.

Tsuyo attendit que la porte se referme pour planter son doigt, à plusieurs reprises, dans les côtes de sa sœur. Petite vengeance qui laisserait un bleu, mais Lily ignora la petite douleur et embrassa la joue de son frère. Ils cuisinèrent en discutant de Kurai et Mikasa, ravis qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble. Ils étaient en train de mettre la table quand le cadet revint. Il s'installa, préparé mentalement à subir les taquineries de son frère et sa sœur.

« Alors… tu as pris ton vélo ? demanda Lily après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure.

\- Oui, elle allait louper son train sinon… répondit-il prudemment.

\- Oh… Alors elle se trouvait dans ton dos, les bras autour de ta taille en te faisant des petits bisous… lança Tsuyo en mimant la scène avec Lily.

\- Kurai ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix extrêmement aiguë. Tu es tellement beau ! Nous vivrons ensemble pour l'éternité !

\- Mikasa… Tu es la seule et unique pour moi… répliqua Tsuyo en se prêtant au jeu.

\- Arrêtez ça tous les deux ! » s'esclaffa Kurai en leur balançant un coussin.

Les triplets rirent ensemble un petit moment, puis se calmèrent. Kurai reprit son sérieux.

« En vérité… Elle était simplement collée à moi tout le trajet, silencieuse… Quand on est arrivé, je l'ai aidé à descendre. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras, m'a embrassé et m'a dit « je t'aime » et a filé vers la station, toute rouge, » raconta-t-il rêveusement.

Lily sourit, attendrie, alors que Tsuyo tirait la langue de dégoût. Kurai s'esclaffa et ils dinèrent joyeusement.

 **T** _&_ **K**

Le repas terminé, Lily et Tsuyo étaient affalés sur le canapé, devant la télé, tandis que Kurai débarrassait et nettoyait le reste. Le cadet faisait la vaisselle et se remémora ce moment qu'il avait passé seul avec Mikasa sur son vélo…

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! La honte ! Je vais mourir ! Je n'oserais plus croiser ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ta sœur et de ton frère ! La honte ! J'y crois pas ! » s'exclamait-elle son visage cramoisi dans ses mains, secouant la tête en tout sens.

Kurai reposa le plat dans l'évier et éclata bruyamment de rire. Il n'y avait rien eu de romantique, mais il l'avait trouvé si mignonne qu'il lui avait été impossible de partager ce moment avec sa fratrie.

Lily et Tsuyo sursautèrent et observèrent leur frère se tenir les côtes, avant de se dévisager, perdus.

« Complètement fou ce gosse ! souffla l'aîné.

\- Que veux-tu… Il devait mettre du plomb dans son biberon… supposa Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Médecin ?

\- Trop cher…

\- Asile ?

\- Trop cher…

\- Bah on le vend au prochain cirque qui vient en ville !

\- Bonne idée !

\- Hey ! Dupond et Dupont ! La ferme ! » s'écria Kurai de la cuisine.

Lily et Tsuyo s'esclaffèrent et le rejoignirent, bien décidés à le taquiner encore un long moment.


	3. Chapitre 02

**Chapitre 02 :**

 _La raison l'emporte sur le cœur_

* * *

Lily soupira en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Décidément, elle était bel et bien maudite… Une migraine faisait rage dans sa tête et sa patience était partie en fumée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il semblerait que son professeur d'histoire la déteste profondément depuis qu'elle avait osé le reprendre sur une date de fin de guerre sur laquelle il s'était trompé. Il avait décidé de leur faire faire un exposé en duo… Elle se retrouvait donc coincée avec Momiji pour de longues heures d'étude… Elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais il semblait s'être donné pour mission de devenir son ami… Elle ne voulait pas d'amis, juste un emploi… Cet exposé compromettait vraiment ses plans de rester discrète et de trouver un travail… Pourquoi avait-elle corrigé son professeur ?!

Comme à son habitude, elle se laissa tomber sur la marche et enleva ses chaussures pour enfiler ses chaussons. En passant le pas de la porte du salon, elle déclara qu'elle était rentrée et découvrit ses deux frères avachis dans le canapé, une bière dans une main et une part de pizza dans l'autre. Ils la saluèrent, tandis que Tsuyo se décalait pour lui laisser une place et que Kurai lui faisait signe de s'asseoir entre eux. Elle se servit une part de pizza au passage et s'installa confortablement entre ses aînés pour regarder le match de catch. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement ça, mais ça pourrait lui permettre de se déconnecter quelques instants.

 **T** _&_ **K**

Kurai soupira en éteignant la télé tandis que Lily s'étirait, faisant craquer son dos et que Tsuyo se levait dans un bond. L'aîné frappa dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Au dodo, les enfants ! Demain, je vais pouvoir profiter d'une grasse matinée sans que personne ne dérange mon précieux sommeil ! déclara Tsuyo.

\- Désolée de détruire tes rêves, mais je vais devoir me lever demain… soupira Lily.

\- Tu es collée ? s'amusa Kurai.

\- Non, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de corriger mon prof, qui est un peu trop orgueilleux, et il nous a filé un sacré exposé à faire…

\- Nous ? s'étonna Tsuyo.

\- Ouais, avec Momiji Sohma… Un garçon qui est resté en primaire autant mentalement que physiquement…

\- Paix à ton âme ! » répondit Kurai en filant dans sa chambre.

Tsuyo lui se faufila dans la sienne avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Lily dévisagea les portes closes, avant de partir vers la salle-de-bains.

« Faux frères ! Aucune pitié, ni soutien ! Traîtres ! » grommela-t-elle.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Debout, figée, devant un grand portail, Lily ouvrait la bouche et la refermait face à cette chose si imposante. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'appuyer sur la sonnette, mais une voix l'interrompit. Elle dut se concentrer férocement pour ne pas déclencher son pouvoir à cause de la surprise que venait de lui causer Momiji. Il était perché sur le mur, lui souriant, ravi de son petit effet, puis disparut. Lily soupira, se préparant mentalement pour cette longue journée. Un battant de la porte s'ouvrit et Momiji apparut, la priant d'entrer. Elle le suivit dans l'immense domaine et se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un plan pour sortir plus tard.

« Ta famille semble être très riche… lâcha-t-elle, laissant la curiosité l'emporter sur la raison.

\- Oui, on est une ancienne famille. On est très nombreux. Il n'y a qu'une partie de la famille qui vit à l'intérieur, le reste vit à l'extérieur, répondit-il avec son entrain habituel.

\- Je vois ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il y a même des personnes qui vivent ici qui n'ont pas le droit d'accéder à certaines zones, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Vous êtes une sorte de famille royale ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Non, rit-il. Mais on fonctionne un peu de la même façon », avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

 **M** _&_ **L**

Lily soupira, rangea son stylo, referma le livre et s'étira sous le regard amusé de Momiji. Le Soleil commençait à se coucher et elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva, aussitôt imitée par Momiji. Il lui demanda de patienter un instant, qu'il allait la raccompagner jusqu'au portail, afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. Lily profita de son absence pour détailler, par la baie vitrée, le jardin. De son salon, Momiji avait une vue sublime.

« Tu es prête ? » questionna-t-il, vêtu de son manteau.

Lily acquiesça et le suivit sans un mot, profitant du retour pour détailler le domaine de cette famille. Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle se tourna vers Momiji, le remercia pour son accueil et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle quand une voix d'homme les interrompit.

« Tiens, Momiji… Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ? lança un grand homme brun aux yeux sombres où brillaient des étincelles de ruse, et au sourire malicieux.

\- Shigure ! Tu viens rendre visite à Hatori ou Akito ? s'exclama Momiji en sautillant vers lui.

\- Un peu les deux, répondit-il en accentuant son petit sourire.

\- Évite de mettre en colère Akito, soupira le blond.

\- Comptes-tu présenter cette jeune fille ?

\- Shigure, je te présente Lily Takumi, une camarade de classe. Lily, voici Shigure Sohma, un de mes oncles.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle aussitôt en se penchant pour le saluer.

\- Moi de même », salua-t-il à son tour.

Cet oncle la fixa un long moment, tandis que Momiji expliquait les raisons de sa présence sur les terres Sohma. Lily se sentait mal à l'aise face à ses yeux qui la sondaient. Elle avait, de nouveau, l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Qu'il commençait à saisir qu'elle n'était pas normal. Certaines personnes étaient dotées d'un instinct pour le surnaturel. Et s'il semblait flairer quelque chose, il n'était pas le seul. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette famille. L'aura qu'ils dégageaient la laissait perplexe.

« Je suis désolée de vous couper, mais je dois y aller… Mes frères m'attendent… Merci encore Momiji, intervint-elle, désirant fuir ce lourd regard.

\- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, affirma-t-il.

\- On se retrouve en cours ! » s'écria Momiji en agitant le bras.

 **T** _&_ **K**

Lily s'exclama qu'elle était rentrée et ses frères la saluèrent. Elle les retrouva dans le salon en train de jouer aux cartes. D'après la pile de jetons que possédaient Kurai, il était en train de gagner haut la main. Les autres indices qui confirmaient ses soupçons, c'étaient les soupirs d'exaspération et les grognements énervés de Tsuyo. Elle s'assit à côté de son aîné et décida de lui donner un peu d'aide. Kurai ne lui reprocha pas – il était rare qu'il ne perde.

« Alors, cet exposé ? questionna le cadet.

\- Bien, bien, on a finit les recherches dans la semaine. On a rédigé la totalité aujourd'hui, il ne manque plus qu'à faire quelques corrections et ça sera terminé, narra la blonde en montrant une carte à jeter à Tsuyo qui lui obéit sans hésitation.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir bien survécu à cette journée, supposa-t-il en misant à nouveau.

\- On était pas mal occupé avec l'exposé. Momiji n'a pas été trop… lui… marmonna-t-elle en essayant de savoir si son frère bluffait ou non, tout en cherchant un adjectif adéquate pour Momiji.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ou affamé ? interrogea Tsuyo, attendant les conseils de sa sœur.

\- Non, juste perplexe…

\- Pourquoi ? insista son aîné.

\- Quelque chose chez les Sohma qui me troublent… Ils sont captivants, d'une beauté incroyable, nombreux, riches et ils ont une aura très surnaturelle.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont plus que ce qu'il ne paraît ? s'enquit Kurai en reposant son jeu, très intéressé par la discussion.

\- Je n'espère pas, mais je n'arrive pas à faire taire mes doutes, avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors, reste loin d'eux. Il vaut mieux ne pas rester trop près de ceux qui pourraient découvrir notre malédiction », suggéra Kurai.

Tsuyo appuya les dires de son frère en acquiesçant vivement tout en posant fièrement son jeu. Kurai fit mine de grimacer avant de poser à son tour ses cartes, un petit sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. L'aîné fixa le carré de cœur, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Lily soupira, un petit sourire éclairant son visage, devinant ce qui allait arriver, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une partie ensemble. Kurai s'esclaffa alors que Tsuyo balançait les cartes à travers la pièce en grognant contre ce jeu pourri.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Le lundi fut laborieux pour la benjamine de la fratrie. Éviter Momiji Sohma fut plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'était dit que si elle l'ignorait, il allait vite abandonner l'idée de se rapprocher d'elle… Grave erreur de sous-estimer ce garçon. Il était tenace, têtu… Elle s'appuya sur la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles elle se cachait. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps dedans que dans la salle de classe aujourd'hui.

Lily s'était réveillée plus tard ce matin-là, avait traîné sur le chemin du lycée et attendu de voir son professeur, qui devait leur donner leur premier cours de la journée, arriver près de sa salle pour s'autoriser à rentrer à son tour. Cela n'avait pas empêché Momiji de tenter de parler avec elle durant la leçon et, elle ne savait pourquoi, ils s'étaient fait réprimander tous les deux alors qu'elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui. Elle avait passé ses pauses aux toilettes, même celle du déjeuner… Elle était maintenant sûre que beaucoup de ses camarades venaient vomir leur repas après l'avoir englouti. Et voilà, qu'elle attendait que la masse d'élèves ne rentrent chez eux, désertent les couloirs et que Momiji abandonne et rentre chez lui.

La benjamine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira, décidant qu'elle avait patienté bien assez longtemps pour que tout danger soit écarté. Elle se dirigea vers son casier, changea sa paire de chaussures et sortit en grimaçant face à la pluie. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et fut obligée de s'avouer qu'elle avait bel et bien oublié sa veste à capuche. Elle fila alors vers le local à vélo pour se figer à un mètre.

Momiji était là, adossé à l'un des poteaux juste à côté de son vélo. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est un sourire si communicatif ? Elle se força à rester impassible et prit son vélo.

« Tu es étrange… Un jour, tu me parles, même si ce n'est pas très chaleureux et le lendemain, tu me fuis comme si j'avais la peste, grimaça-t-il, et Lily maudit son visage enfantin qui lui donnait envie de le réconforter.

\- Écoute Sohma, je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je suis très bien toute seule, alors, fiche-moi la paix.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien de rester seul… Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre en plus ! On a plein de points communs ! argumenta-t-il en la retenant par le guidon de son vélo.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en lui lançant le regard noir emprunté à Tsuyo.

\- On est blond ! On a le même âge, les mêmes cours ! On adore les sucreries et ce qui est mignons, déclara-t-il en désignant du doigt le bracelet en or composé de petites étoiles qu'elle portait au poignet.

\- Ca appartenait à ma mère… Et je déteste les sucreries. Maintenant que c'est éclairci, laisse-moi ! », répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Momiji la retint, elle tira plus fort et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle bascula. Lily tenta de se rattraper au blond, mais étant plus petit qu'elle et plus maigre, il perdit l'équilibre à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Un bruit mat retentit lorsqu'elle le percuta, mais elle l'oublia bien vite en sentant son vélo tombait, à son tour, sur elle. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mauvaise journée.

« Lily… Tu m'écrases… couina-t-il la voix étouffée.

\- Deux secondes, faut que je bouge le vélo et … »

La benjamine se tut en se rendant compte que la masse corporelle du garçon était bien plus petite qu'avant. Elle poussa vivement son vélo qui s'écroula de l'autre côté et se redressa rapidement pour voir devant elle un lapin et les vêtements du Sohma. Elle cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce que son esprit était en train de lui faire comprendre. Elle se releva et recula, effrayée et fascinée. Alors, son instinct ne lui avait pas menti. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange dans cette famille.

« Ne cris pas, s'il te plaît ! Je vais tout expliquer, mais ne panique pas ! intervint-il, désireux qu'elle ne fuit pas en courant.

\- Je suis calme, souffla-t-elle, tout de même surprise. Explique-moi, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu connais le conte sur les signes du zodiaque ?

\- Oui, les douze signes qui vont à une fête organisée par la divinité, mais la souris piège le chat, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Très court comme résumé, mais c'est ça, rit-il. Eh bien, vois-tu, chez les Sohma nous sommes possédés par les esprits du zodiaque. Je suis le lapin.

\- Bien… Comment vous faites pour redevenir… vous ? demanda-t-elle, hésitant à employer le terme humain, car Momiji semblait être resté complètement lui.

\- Ah ça… Eh bien… »

Un nuage de fumée se dégagea de lui et un bruit mat retentit à nouveau. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, Lily aperçut alors le garçon, nu. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements et tourna simplement la tête le temps qu'il ne se rhabille.

« Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça aussi bien... Ni même que tu ne sois pas gênée par la nudité… » s'étonna-t-il en remettant en place son chapeau.

Lily eut un instant de doute. Ils étaient tous les deux maudits. Elle pouvait peut-être lui en parler. Elle était sûre que sur ce plan là, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle hésita, le dévisageant, puis soupira en abandonnant l'idée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, car elle n'était pas la seule maudite, la seule impliquée. Ses frères avaient tant sacrifié pour elle, elle ne pouvait imaginer leur planter un couteau dans leur dos, les trahir.

« J'ai déjà vu des choses folles, et pour l'autre… Disons que je vis seule avec mes deux frères qui n'ont aucune pudeur, alors… expliqua-t-elle en faisant un vague geste de la main pour signifier que ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de voir, n'était rien.

\- Tu promets de ne rien dire ? » questionna-t-il, soudain angoissé.

La benjamine se sermonna mentalement en pensant qu'elle avait un moyen de calmer sa peur. Elle n'avait qu'à tout lui dire et tout serait tellement plus simple pour elle… Mais c'était égoïste, car si cela lui simplifiait les choses, ça ne serait pas forcément le cas pour ses frères qui devraient vivre avec la crainte que quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas puisse dévoiler leur secret. Alors entre ses frères qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, ceux qui faisaient partis d'elle et Momiji qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer, le choix était vite fait.

« Je promets sur ma vie de ne rien dire à quiconque, dit-elle en pensant qu'elle devrait tout de même en parler à Tsuyo et Kurai.

\- J'insiste, car sinon Hatori, mon oncle, le dragon, devra t'effacer la mémoire. Sans parler des problèmes que j'aurais… soupira-t-il.

\- Je le jure, Momiji. »

Il la dévisagea, puis lui sourit, semblant convaincu. Lily lui posa encore quelques questions, avant de le quitter. En passant le portail, elle se stoppa et se retourna vers lui. Sa mine inquiète lui serra le cœur, mais l'image de ses frères lui tendant la main lui fit détourner les yeux et s'élancer vers eux.


	4. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 03 :**

 _Pourtant..._

* * *

Lily pénétra dans l'appartement, plongée dans ses pensées, revivant encore et encore cet instant passé avec Momiji. Elle retira lentement ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Ne voyant personne, elle alla dans la cuisine après avoir entendu du bruit. Elle se statufia à l'entrée de la pièce en apercevant Mikasa en train de cuisiner, seule. La petite amie de son frère se figea à son tour et elles se fixèrent, autant surprise l'une que l'autre.

« Hum… Bonsoir… Kurai m'a proposé de rester dîner avec vous… On s'est dit qu'on allait préparer le repas… Comme il manquait quelques ingrédients, il est parti faire des courses… expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh… Je vais me changer et je viens te donner un coup de main », dit Lily.

Mikasa acquiesça et se remit à la tâche. La benjamine se dépêcha de troquer son uniforme pour un simple jean et t-shirt pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Lily éplucha les carottes et les découpa en rondelles.

« Comment ça se passe dans ta classe ? questionna la brune avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Bien, je suppose… Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux… Mais il y a une bonne ambiance, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

\- Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, mais j'hésite à rentrer dans le club d'athlétisme.

\- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa la blonde.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais moins de temps pour voir Kurai, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je vois, s'amusa la benjamine. Tu sais, je suis contente que Kurai et toi vous soyez toujours ensemble, confessa-t-elle avec un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres. Tu lui fais du bien. Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il a passé du temps avec toi. Je crois que le fait que tu sois à ses côtés l'a aidé à supporter cette situation.

\- Merci… » souffla la brune, reconnaissante.

Elles s'échangèrent des sourires complices qui disparurent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis la voix de Tsuyo retentirent.

« Suis rentré ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles le virent se figer sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, puis un sourire taquin apparaître sur son visage.

« Tiens, tiens… Mikasa ! Bah alors ! Tu t'es pas planqué dans la chambre de Kurai… Sous sa couette…

\- Kurai lui a proposé de dîner avec nous. Il est parti faire quelques courses. Il ne devrait plus tarder, tenta Lily pour attirer son attention.

\- Mon Dieu, mais quelle audace ! Tu penses réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas sans rougir ? insista-t-il, et rit en remarquant ses joues se colorer d'un rouge vif.

\- Tsuyo, t'es lourd. Va te laver, tu pues, affirma la benjamine en se plaçant devant la brune pour la soustraire au regard taquin de son aîné.

\- Eh bien… Mon cœur se tord face à une telle trahison !

\- Pauvre chou ! railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand as-tu changé de camp ? questionna-t-il, amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas changé de camp. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la solidarité féminine. Maintenant, étant donné que tu es en infériorité numérique, laisse-la tranquille, ou bien, je vais vraiment beaucoup apprécier de lui raconter certaines de tes histoires très embarrassantes », déclara la blonde une lueur de défi illuminant ses yeux bleus.

Lily le vit ouvrir, puis refermer la bouche, essayant de savoir si elle bluffait ou non, avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir, renfrogné. Mikasa sourit en voyant la sœur faire un bisou sur la joue de son frère afin de le dérider, mais il continua de grommeler. Kurai arriva peu de temps après et s'étonna de voir son aîné aussi boudeur. Mais en apercevant Mikasa sourire avec Lily, il l'ignora et embrassa le front de sa sœur, puis effleura les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes, réveillant de suite Tsuyo qui recommença à les taquiner.

 **K** _&_ **T**

La fratrie Takumi salua de nouveau Mikasa avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de l'appartement. Lily attrapa les mains de ses frères et les entraîna dans le salon. Elle s'installa entre eux sur le canapé. Elle avait patiemment attendu pour leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui.

« Bien, alors éviter Momiji Sohma a été bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il a finit par me coincer à la sortie des cours et on s'est disputé. Il a tenté de me retenir et là ! On est tombé par terre ! Et puis, pouf ! De la fumée qui sort de lui ! Il s'était transformé en lapin ! En lapin ! Certains membres de la famille Sohma sont possédés par les signes du zodiac ! La famille Sohma est maudite ! Tout comme nous ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est incroyable, non ?! raconta-t-elle à une vitesse effrayante.

\- Respire Lily, intervint Tsuyo, amusé de la voir si agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! insista la benjamine, curieuse.

\- Rien, affirma Kurai, étonnant son frère et sa sœur. Il faut vraiment qu'on reste éloigné d'eux. S'ils sont maudits, ils doivent avoir senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en nous, tout comme Lily l'a senti pour eux.

\- Tous nos ancêtres qui ont parlé de leurs pouvoirs à des étrangers de la famille ont fini par se faire utiliser comme de vulgaires armes, puis ils ont été tués… Dans le meilleur des cas… confirma Tsuyo.

\- Fais de ton mieux pour l'éloigner de toi, Lily. »

La benjamine acquiesça et se cala confortablement contre eux, appréhendant la journée de demain.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily soupira. Cette journée avait été longue pour ses nerfs. Elle avait présenté son exposé avec Momiji et depuis, elle guettait l'instant où elle devrait lui parler. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas cherché à la voir de la journée, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à calmer la tension de la benjamine, qui guettait avec angoisse le moment où elle devrait se montrer affreuse avec le lapin pour qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle. Voilà pourquoi elle se cachait à nouveau dans les toilettes depuis bientôt une heure alors que les cours étaient terminés. La cloche retentit et elle décida de rentrer chez elle, se disant que même si Momiji était extrêmement patient, il ne l'aurait pas attendu une heure.

Elle ouvrit la porte menant au couloir et se figea. En face d'elle, Sohma était adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Il se redressa en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle. La blonde hésita entre fuir à toute jambe ou prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter le jeune garçon. L'image de ses frères lui apparut, elle inspira profondément et s'arma de courage.

« Allons dans la classe », annonça le lapin.

L'expression sérieuse de son visage étonna la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu être si raisonnable. Elle le suivit en silence et, une fois dans la salle de cours, elle mit une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais… A propos… D'hier… commença-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil aux portes, sûrement inquiet que quelqu'un ne perçoive leur conversation.

\- Bien, je ne suis pas en état de choc si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit-elle surprise qu'il se soucie d'elle.

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu peux être tranquille, je ne trahirai jamais ton secret, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête pour donner plus de poids à ces mots.

\- Mais cette histoire te dérange comme même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as évité de me regarder toute la journée… »

Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle avait détourné les yeux dès qu'il rentrait dans son champ de vision, mais cela pourrait lui servir pour atteindre son objectif. Un poids s'installa sur ses épaules, son estomac se tortilla, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et son cœur devint lourd. Momiji était un être pur, gentil et attentionné, ça la gênait de devoir lui faire ça…

« Oui, ça me dérange. Tout ça… Ce n'est pas normal… Vous n'êtes pas normaux… Je… Ca me fait peur ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à tout ça… Et… Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi… Je suis désolée… Mais reste loin de moi… »

Elle se tut en remarquant que Momiji était pâle et son visage était tordu par le choc. Elle grimaça et recula.

« Si tu veux… On peut aller voir mon oncle Hatori pour qu'il t'efface la mémoire… Tu ne te souviendras pas de la malédiction et on pourrait être ami…

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas une solution ! Simplement de la lâcheté ! Je ne veux pas fuir… Je veux juste que tu me laisses. Et puis, tu me demandes de faire confiance à un être maudit ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée de le voir insister ainsi.

\- Mais tout sera plus simple… persista-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire confiance à des monstres ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily eut envie de se gifler, de s'excuser et de le prendre dans ses bras en voyant la douleur qu'avait provoquée ce mot en lui. Elle déglutit, réajusta son sac sur ses épaules, s'excusa dans un souffle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle partait précipitamment, mais aussi, secrètement, pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, pour la douleur qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Elle s'empressa de quitter l'établissement, abandonnant Momiji dans la classe.

 **T** _&_ **K**

Assise sur le canapé entre ses deux frères, Lily regardait, sans vraiment être concentrée, un film. Elle était bien là. Ces deux êtres lui donnaient tant d'amour et de chaleur. Ils étaient son monde… Tout pouvait s'écrouler, cela lui importait peu tant qu'ils demeuraient près d'elle. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans cette quiétude. Instinctivement, ses frères se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Pourtant, son cœur n'était pas en paix. Normalement dans une telle situation, la benjamine se serait endormie dans les bras de ses frères, mais, là, ça lui était impossible… Le visage blessé de Momiji continuait de la hanter, augmentant la culpabilité qui siégeait dans son cœur.


	5. Chapitre 04

Chapitre 04 :

 _Tes actes trahissent tes mots_

* * *

Lily sourit en voyant Kurai courir dans tous les sens à travers l'appartement, en jetant des regards horrifiés à l'horloge. Tsuyo émergea de sa chambre en grommelant contre l'éléphant qui semblait avoir vu une souris dès le matin, faisant glousser la benjamine. L'aîné se laissa tomber à côté de la blonde et observa, moqueur, le cadet se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard, lui lançant quelques remarques afin qu'il panique davantage.

Lily les contempla se chamailler avec tendresse. Elle ne put que constater que Kurai allait de mieux en mieux depuis que Mikasa était de retour dans sa vie. Cela allégeait son cœur d'un poids bien lourd de voir cette lueur de bonheur briller dans les prunelles du cadet.

Lorsque leur père les avait abandonnés, le peu d'ambitions que ses frères avaient s'étaient écroulé tel un château de carte sur lequel on avait soufflé. Tsuyo voulait devenir un athlète reconnu et renommé, tandis que Kurai envisageait une carrière littéraire. C'était grâce à l'aîné que la fratrie avait rencontré la brune. En effet, Mikasa faisait partie, elle aussi, du club d'athlétisme de leur collège. Le cadet avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour la jeune fille.

En plus de briser leurs espoirs professionnels, leur géniteur avait sérieusement perturbé la relation de Kurai et Mikasa. Ils avaient déménagé pour avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête qui soit accessible financièrement, et Kurai et Tsuyo avaient arrêté leur étude.

La chance semblait leur sourire. Ses deux frères avaient su trouver de bons emplois qui leur assuraient une sécurité financière. Mikasa et Kurai se battaient chaque jour pour que leur couple fonctionne. Et Lily se démenait dans ses études pour que ceux, qui avaient tout sacrifié pour elle, soient fière d'elle et qu'ils ne regrettent jamais leur choix.

La benjamine claqua un baiser à Tsuyo qui baillait devant son café et se grattait piteusement la joue. Elle salua bruyamment Kurai qui semblait livrer une bataille intense avec l'étendoir pour récupérer une paire de chaussettes. Elle sortit de leur petit cocon, un sourire serein étirant ses lèvres.

L&M

La cloche résonna annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, ainsi que le début de la pause déjeuner accueillie par des soupirs soulagés. Lily s'étira discrètement, faisant toujours de son mieux pour passer inaperçues. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit sa boîte à bento qui comportait les restes de leur dîner de la veille. Kurai ayant eu une panne de réveil, elle avait été contrainte d'oublier l'idée de se restaurer avec l'un de ses bons petits plats.

« Lily ! »

La blonde se figea et se concentra pour garder son pouvoir endormi. Voilà pourquoi elle haïssait tant les surprises, elle finissait toujours par perdre le contrôle de son maudit don.

C'est avec une mine peu avenante qu'elle reçut Mikasa qui prit place sur la chaise que son camarade de devant venait de déserter pour aller déjeuner dans la cafétéria.

« Désolée ! Désolée ! chantonna-t-elle. J'ai oublié que tu détestais être surprise ! Promis, je vais faire attention ! » s'excusa-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

La benjamine de la fratrie adorait la jeune fille, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle se serait bien passée de sa présence : tous les regards étaient posés sur elles. Elle lui pardonna en quelques secondes en la voyant si souriante et heureuse et accepta volontiers sa proposition de manger avec elle.

« En fait, je viens te voir, car c'est bientôt votre anniversaire et j'aimerais faire une surprise à Kurai. »

La blonde fut enchantée par l'idée de son amie et lui lança un sourire éclatant, se lançant dans une discussion passionnée. Elle écouta les idées de Mikasa en souriant, riant franchement pour certaines qu'elle trouvait bien trop saugrenues pour plaire à son cadet.

Bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle sentait les regards de ses camarades de classe sur elle. Après tout, elle était Lily la solitaire, celle qui ne se laissait approcher par personne. Il était donc normal que les élèves qui les entouraient soient surpris de la voir discuter aimablement et avec animation avec un autre être humain.

Lily déglutit en surprenant deux filles chuchotaient vivement en lui lançant des regards qu'elles pensaient sûrement discrets, mais qu'ils ne faisaient qu'en avoir l'air.

La blonde détourna doucement la tête, paraissant soudainement s'intéresser aux les terrains de sport qu'elle pouvait détailler depuis les fenêtres de sa salle de classe. Malheureusement pour elle, la Takumi croisa les prunelles marron de Momiji qui la dévisageait en souriant. Elle dévia vivement ses yeux des siens, embarrassée, les mots qu'elle lui avait méchamment lancés ne cessant de claquer dans son esprit comme une litanie coupable.

L&M

Momiji discutait bruyamment avec Haru de leur sortie entre amis qu'il voulait organiser. L'impatience qu'il ressentait à passer du temps avec ses cousins et la douce Tohru lui faisait faire de légers bonds sur sa chaise. Hatsuharu hochait tout simplement la tête tout en entamant son déjeuner, tandis que quelques amis s'asseyaient autour d'eux.

« Lily ! »

Cela eut le don de couper net l'entrain du lapin qui suivit du regard une jeune fille brune de leur âge s'installer en face de la blonde. Il ne fit pas attention aux murmures surpris de leurs camarades de classe. Il était bien trop occupé à détailler la réaction de la Takumi.

Sa tension s'envola et ses épaules se détendirent. Ses yeux se réchauffèrent en même temps qu'un doux sourire étirait tendrement ses lèvres. Cela se lisait sur son visage : Lily appréciait la jeune fille qui venait de la surprendre. Son léger rire résonna quelques secondes à ses oreilles et il se surprit à sourire à ce son. La joie et la sérénité la rendaient encore plus mignonne.

Il suivit la conversation des deux amies et tiqua. Elle avait déjà mentionné ses frères, mais jamais elle n'avait précisé leur âge. Cependant, Mikasa ne venait-elle pas de dire « leur anniversaire » ? Ils étaient donc des triplets ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans la même école que leur sœur ? La brune semblait être proche de ce Kurai, peut-être étaient-ils en couple ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Lily la laisse l'approcher aussi facilement…

Depuis ce fameux jour où son secret avait été exposé, il avait compris que Lily était sûrement orpheline, car elle avait dit que son bracelet avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle avait utilisé le passé… Elle ne parlait jamais de son père. Un jour, alors qu'il devait donner un papier à leur professeur principal, il avait surpris une conversation entre Lily et lui. Leur enseignant lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas rempli les informations concernant ses parents, plus précisément son père. Elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle savait juste qu'il était en vie et rien d'autre.

« Lily me fait penser à Rin… C'est comme si elle préférait être seule pour se protéger… »

La voix d'Haru lui fit détourner les yeux de la blonde. Il dévisagea son cousin et acquiesça, complètement d'accord avec lui. Leurs amis interrogèrent le jeune homme sur cette fameuse Rin. Haru sourit, rêveur.

« C'est ma petite amie. Elle est très belle. Elle pourrait être un mannequin. Ses seins sont si beaux… »

Momiji se désintéressa de la conversation et sourit quand il croisa les orbes bleus si fascinants. Elle détourna vivement le regard, accentuant le sourire du lapin. Les mots qu'elle lui avait jetés à la figure quelques jours plus tôt résonnaient encore dans son esprit, le faisant souffrir. N'importe qui aurait laissé tomber et ignorer la Takumi, mais pas lui. Il savait qu'elle serait une grande amie. Il avait envie de la connaître, percer tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Il voulait aussi comprendre cette drôle d'aura qui l'entourait, comme si elle était bien plus que ce qui n'y paraissait.

Lily désirait être seule pour se protéger… Mais de quoi ? Avait-elle peur de souffrir ? Ou y avait-il une raison plus profonde qu'une cicatrice mal guérie ?

Pourtant, en la voyant sourire et rire avec la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois qu'on gagnait, difficilement, la confiance de Lily Takumi, elle serait d'une loyauté sans faille, qu'elle ferait tout pour ceux qui lui sont chers, quitte à se sacrifier elle-même.

L&M

Lily rit à nouveau et enfourcha son vélo, un sourire éclairant son visage. Elle fit face à Mikasa qui se tenait à côté d'elle, joyeuse elle aussi. Cette journée avait été agréable. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, le lycée avait été amusant, et la Takumi ne pouvait nier que la présence à ses côtés de la petite amie de Kurai n'y était pas pour quelque chose. La blonde avait été plus que surprise d'apprendre que la brune n'avait que peu d'amis. Mikasa était pourtant quelqu'un d'une nature sociable et chaleureuse…

Lily sourit et salua la jeune fille et s'élança dans l'allée, zigzaguant à travers les lycéens qui quittaient, eux aussi, l'établissement. Elle se rendit vaguement compte que sa bonne humeur était toujours visible sur son visage, alors qu'elle s'approchait du portail en fredonnant discrètement.

L&M

Momiji patientait au portail, attendant que sa cible arrive. Il était prêt à moisir sur place le temps qu'il faudrait si elle se cachait à nouveau dans les toilettes. Toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs… Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle se dissimulait toujours aux mêmes endroits. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait qu'on la trouve…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un éclat doré qui attira ses yeux. Lily était perchée sur son vélo, slalomant entre les lycéens pour quitter l'école. Un sourire illuminait son visage et ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle au gré du vent. Elle semblait si paisible et heureuse. Sohma s'en voulut quelques secondes d'éclater sa petite bulle de bonheur, puis se décala du muret sur lequel il s'était adossé.

Le lapin vit son sourire s'effriter doucement, puis disparaître complètement, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il lui barrait la route. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir les regards d'Haru et de ses amis dans son dos, alors qu'ils détaillaient la scène.

La jeune fille posa pied à terre pour stabiliser son équilibre et le dévisagea froidement. Momiji grimaça légèrement, conscient qu'elle venait de reconstruire son mur protecteur autour d'elle, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

« Sohma-san… Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à tes jeux enfantins… On m'attend… »

Sa voix était égale, comme si le fait qu'il se trouve devant elle était quelque chose d'insignifiant. Alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté… ? Son intonation était lente, comme si elle essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à une personne lente d'esprit. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner cet éclat de curiosité dans ses yeux. Tes actes trahissent tes mots, Lily-chan…

« Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui te ressemble… Pas physiquement, vous êtes complètement différentes… Mais mentalement, vous êtes identiques… Elle aussi se montre désagréable avec ceux qui essaient de s'approcher d'elle, de lui tendre la main… Elle fait ça pour se protéger… Je trouve ça plutôt attachant et mignon… Alors, quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, je continuerai de te parler et de devenir ton ami ! »

Momiji observa la surprise et l'horreur marquer son visage. Il sourit, ravi de son effet, et se dirigea vers Haru qui regardait la scène avec un amusement discret. Le lapin se retourna une dernière vers la blonde qui le fixait, hagarde, et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Un léger rire lui échappa.

« A demain, Lily-chan ! »

L&M

Le vent souffla soudainement. Ses cheveux masquèrent son visage un court instant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps et qu'elle ne les coince derrière son oreille. Un éclat rosé prit dans un déluge d'or attira son attention et elle retira doucement le pétale de fleur de cerisier de sa chevelure. Elle releva les yeux vers l'arbre qui la surplombait et se rendit compte que les fleurs se faisaient rares, remplacées par les feuilles vertes. L'été approche…

Lily embrassa du regard la petite silhouette de Momiji qui s'éloignait. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer… Tout ce qu'elle avait compris était que ses efforts pour l'éloigner d'elle avaient été vains. Elle soupira et s'élança à nouveau, dépassant rapidement les Sohma et leurs amis.

Une fois loin d'eux, elle s'autorisa à ralentir, puis, finalement, elle s'arrêta. Elle posa un pied à terre et frôla de la pulpe de son doigt sa joue. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle arborait un rose soutenu sur ses pommettes. Venait-il de dire qu'elle était mignonne… ? Elle secoua vivement la tête et reprit sa route, croisant un roux et une brune qui souriait joyeusement, mais elle ne les vit pas, bien trop perdus dans ses pensées où d'intenses orbes marrons la fixaient.


	6. Chapitre 05

**Chapitre 05 :**

 _Incompréhensible_

Lily soupira discrètement et tourna la tête du côté de Momiji en prenant garde de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Elle laissa ses orbes bleus se perdre à travers la vitre de la salle de classe. Elle pouvait apercevoir entre les arbres touffus de vert le terrain d'athlétisme où une leçon avait lieu. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissaient entendre les cris des étudiants qui encourageaient leurs camarades et qui leur parvenaient faiblement. La Takumi percevait également les chants des oiseaux et des insectes qui profitaient de cette chaude et sublime journée.

La blonde ferma les yeux, ignorant le sourire de Momiji qu'elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, et permit à ses pensées de vagabonder librement, s'imaginant sur son vélo, filant sous les arbres, le vent sur son visage. Elle grimaça et s'agita sur sa chaise. _Trop chaud…_ Elle agrippa sa tignasse et entreprit la difficile tâche de les attacher sans attirer l'attention de son professeur et de ses camarades de classe. Savoir que le lapin ne la lâchait pas des yeux était bien suffisant pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle retourna à sa contemplation et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard amusé de son voisin blond aux yeux marron. Elle grogna légèrement. Qu'il était têtu ! Depuis sa petite déclaration, il semblait s'être donné pour but de la rendre folle. Chaque matin, il l'attendait à son casier pour la saluer et échanger des banalités – quoiqu'on ne puisse pas parler d'échange quand c'était à sens unique... Tous les soirs, il patientait pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement, continuant inlassablement son monologue, ignorant ses remarques acerbes, ses silences butés ou bien ses soupirs exaspérés. _Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il me laisse en paix !_

L'obstination du jeune Sohma semblait amuser grandement ses deux frères. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur petite sœur agir comme une jeune lycéenne. Un soir, alors qu'elle dînait en compagnie des triplets, Mikasa avait suggéré l'idée que Momiji avait peut-être des sentiments à son égard. Cela avait eut le don de clouer le bec aux railleries de ses aînés, mais, aussi, de lui donner le fou rire de sa vie. Momiji ? Amoureux ? D'elle ? _La blague du millénaire !_ Lily n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache ce que ce terme signifie. Après tout, il était ce gamin agaçant qui semblait ne pas vouloir grandir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le lapin se lever de sa chaise, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Il semblait essayer d'apaiser la colère naissante de son cousin.

« Sohma-san ! Asseyez-vous ! »

L'ordre de son professeur la surprit légèrement, mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut le regard meurtrier d'Hatsuharu. Lily avait cru qu'il était un jeune homme passif, plaisantin, mais pas agressif et violent comme il semblait l'être en cet instant. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?_

Soudainement, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans son bureau l'envoyant sur l'un de ses amis qui eut le temps de l'esquiver. Les cris retentirent tandis que leur enseignant tentait de faire régner l'ordre. En vain. Haru se dégagea de la prise de ses amis commença à tout détruire.

La blonde prit ses affaires et sortit calmement de la salle de classe, observant du couloir l'accès de rage du cousin de Momiji. Contrairement à ses camarades, elle avait gardé son sang-froid, aidant le lapin à faire sortir les autres élèves. Lily devait avouer que Hatsuharu était plutôt impressionnant quand il était en colère, mais elle avait vu et connu pire. Son père et Tsuyo.

La Takumi discerna Momiji courir vers les étages supérieurs. Sûrement en quête d'aide de ses aînés… Elle observa avec flegme Haru se déchaîner, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Une chaise traversa une fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir où elle s'était installée, faisant fuir certains curieux, alors que Momiji revenait en compagnie d'un roux, d'une brune et d'un autre aux allures efféminées et aux cheveux gris clair. _Yuki Sohma, président du conseil des élèves… Ou futur président…_ Elle ne savait pas trop… Cela ne l'intéressait guère.

Les élèves les laissèrent passer et entrer dans la salle de classe ravagée. Elle contempla les membres de la famille Sohma et leur amie brune essayaient de faire entendre raison à leur cousin fou furieux, sans y parvenir. Lorsqu'il se mit à menacer la brune, Momiji se rapprocha d'elle, Yuki se plaça devant elle et le roux la protégea. Une bagarre éclata entre les deux, qui fut bien vite stoppée par une enseignante armée d'un seau d'eau. Lily sourit, amusée par la réaction du roux et la nonchalance de Hatsuharu qui semblait être redevenu lui-même.

Quelque chose frappa la Takumi alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs était emmené dans la salle des professeurs : les regards que posaient Yuki et le rouquin sur la brune. De l'amour… Pas le même… Mais le roux était indubitablement amoureux de la brune. Elle fronça des sourcils en remarquant la position de Momiji.

La crise de son cousin semblait être complètement oubliée de son esprit. Il souriait comme le heureux naïf qu'il était. L'un de ses bras entourait celui de la brune et sa tête reposait contre elle. _Peut-être qu'il sait ce que c'est d'être amoureux…_

 **L** _&_ **M**

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que les Sohma avaient désertés la salle de classe détruite, et Lily était déjà lassée des rumeurs qu'elle pouvait entendre dans le couloir. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et commença à trier les affaires de ses camarades et les objets détruits.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit certains étudiants se joindre à elle. Les garçons emmenèrent ce qui n'étaient pas réparables à l'extérieur et commencèrent à restaurer le reste. Les filles nettoyèrent la salle et le couloir.

Une fois le dur labeur terminé, Lily récupéra ses affaires, laissa un mot à Mikasa pour la prévenir et quitta le lycée. Les cours allaient être annulés étant donné les dégâts causés. Elle enfourcha son vélo et savoura cette liberté prématurée.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se retrouva devant son casier à chaussures avec une demi-heure d'avance. Kurai semblait être tombé du lit plus tôt que prévu et avait tenu à partager cela avec elle. Ce réveil matinal indésirable n'avait pas été à son goût et ne la mettait pas en de bonnes disposition pour être de bonne humeur. Lily aimait dormir. Elle adorait la tranquillité du sommeil où l'impossible n'existait pas dans les rêves. Elle chérissait le réconfort que son oreiller lui importait. Elle vénérait la chaleur que lui procurait sa couette.

La blonde ouvrit la porte de son casier et récupéra ses chaussures d'intérieurs dans un grognement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : renvoyer la faveur à son frère, mais, de si bon matin, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se venger… Elle soupira et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Au moins, elle pourrait éviter le monologue de Momiji ce matin…

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Non loin de la porte de sa salle de cours se trouvait Momiji, accompagné de Haru, Yuki, du roux, de la brune, d'une grande blonde et d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Ce fut cette dernière qui attira l'attention des autres sur la blonde en la dévisageant. Lily grimaça. Elle était sûre de ne pas avoir été dans son champ de vision avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers elle.

La Takumi carra les épaules et pria pour qu'ils ne se concentrent pas sur elle. Malheureusement, Momiji n'était pas de cet avis.

« Lily-chan ! »

 _Nom de…_ Elle se figea pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Tenait-il tant que ça à exposer son secret devant le peu d'étudiants présents à cette heure si matinale. Elle s'efforça de le dépasser en le contournant, mais le lapin finissait toujours par lui bloquer la route. La blonde inspira profondément et le toisa méchamment, s'évertuant à imiter Tsuyo dans ses mauvais jours.

« Quoi ?! »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé aurait suffit à faire détaler à toutes jambes n'importe qui de censé, mais pas Momiji Sohma qui la regardait en souriant. Mentalement, elle se claqua le visage, perdue. _Que devait-elle faire pour avoir la paix ?_

« On a appris pour le rangement et le ménage de la classe…

\- Et ? le coupa-t-elle ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette conversation.

\- On voulait te remercier ! » s'exclama-t-il, encore plus joyeux.

Lily, éberluée, le dévisagea en clignant vivement des yeux. La remercier ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tout fait toute seule. La plupart des garçons de la classe avait fait le plus gros du travail en réparant ce qu'ils avaient pu.

« Il n'y a pas de remerciement à faire puisque je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule…

\- Oui, mais tu es celle qui a initié le mouvement ! » l'interrompit-il à son tour.

Désabusée, Lily secoua la tête et le dépassa, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Sa patience n'était pas bien épaisse aujourd'hui et elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à supporter l'entrain et l'obstination de Momiji. Elle ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil ! »

L'affirmation du lapin eut le don de la stopper net. Elle redressa la tête rapidement et se tourna vivement vers lui pour lui faire face. Deux mètres les séparaient. Mais, aux yeux de Lily, cela ressemblait à un fossé immense et impossible à franchir.

La jeune fille ignora le groupe d'amis de Momiji qui les observait et ne s'intéressa pas aux petits groupes d'étudiants qui profitaient de leur confrontation.

« Gentille ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Es-tu simplement naïf ou idiot ?! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas être ton amie ?! Tu es immature, têtu et fatiguant ! »

Elle crachait ces mots avec tout le venin dont elle était capable. Le sourire de Momiji commença doucement à s'effriter et son cœur se serra en voyant son regard blessé. _Tant pis !_

« Tout le monde semble avoir compris cela, alors pourquoi insistes-tu ?! Tu es maso ?! Tu auras beau m'assommer avec tes monologues idiots tous les matins et tous les soirs, cela ne changera pas ! Je suis très bien toute seule ! »

Lily lui envoya un dernier regard noir et se détourna de lui en faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle ignora les mines contrariées des Sohma, les murmures outrés des élèves et pénétra dans la salle de classe, s'installant rapidement à son bureau.

La blonde retint un soupir, regrettant déjà d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Elle n'avait qu'une envie plonger sa tête dans ses bras, mais cela serait montrer de la culpabilité et de la faiblesse. _Autant qu'ils pensent tous que je sois une fille sans cœur…_

 **L** _&_ **M**

Mikasa parlait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle racontait. Son cœur semblait battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de la brûler. Elle déglutit difficilement et approcha ses baguettes de sa bouche pour finalement les reposer sur la table. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et se fondre dans les étreintes rassurantes de ses frères.

« Lily ? »

La voix douce de la petite amie de Kurai lui fit redresser la tête.

« Tout va bien ? »

La blonde était sûre que son amie avait entendu parler de l'altercation, _ou plutôt l'agression_ , avec Momiji.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. »

Lily fit de son mieux pour lui offrir un sourire qu'elle espérait être convainquant et relança la conversation. Mikasa hésita un court instant, puis reprit la discussion là où elle l'avait laissé.

Un frisson agita son échine et elle se retourna légèrement. Elle croisa les yeux marron de Momiji qui semblait la fixer avec inquiétude. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit de nouveau face à son amie. Elle remarqua les regards noirs que bons nombres de ses camarades de classe lui lancer. _Ca, c'était une réaction compréhensible_ … Voilà un autre défaut qu'elle pouvait ajouter à Momiji… Il était incompréhensible.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Chapitre 6 :**  
 _Chaussures_

* * *

Lily pénétra dans l'établissement, épuisée à l'avance par la journée qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Les murmures sur son passage, elle pouvait les ignorer. Les regards meurtriers, elle pouvait s'en accommoder, en ayant déjà reçu plus que la moyenne des lycéens dans sa courte et misérable vie. La Takumi soupira… _Je suis tellement joyeuse… Un vrai rayon de Soleil…_

Elle ouvrit son casier à chaussures et se figea. Mentalement, elle se fracassait le crâne sur le rangement à chaussures tout en pleurant et se maudissant. Extérieurement, elle était stoïque. Ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à la poubelle, étrangement vide. _Fainéants ou fainéantes en plus…_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait violemment et verbalement agressé Momiji et, il semblerait, que la population féminine du lycée se soit donnée pour mission de récolter des ordures tous les matins pour les lui déposer dans ses chaussures. _Tant d'amour… C'en est émouvant._

Lily s'arma de courage, se dirigea vers la poubelle, en ignorant les chuchotements moqueurs ou simplement curieux, et plaça les détritus dans la corbeille. Elle grimaça légèrement, se retenant de rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le problème c'est que Mikasa avait parlé de ces broutilles à Kurai, qui, inquiet, en avait touché deux mots à Tsuyo. L'aîné avait explosé de colère, hurlant qu'il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa petite sœur, surtout pas des puceaux imberbes... _Je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre ces mauvaises farces, la virginité et la pilosité…_ Kurai et Lily avaient eu un mal fou à le retenir d'aller casser quelques dents, récoltant quelques bleus au passage.

La blonde n'en voulait pas à la petite amie de son cadet d'avoir fait part de ses craintes. Ce qui la dérangeait c'était l'attention que ses frères lui portaient depuis. Ils étaient devenus encore plus protecteurs, voire étouffants. Cela la touchait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était sa faute… Si elle avait su garder son calme, elle n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi, se mettant à dos tous les étudiants, devenant l'ennemi public numéro un du petit monde du lycée.

« O mein Gott* ! »

Lily serra les dents et inspira profondément pour que sa frayeur n'active pas sa malédiction. Elle se retourna lentement et dévisagea Momiji et Hatsuharu. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant leurs visages horrifiés. C'était pourtant connu qu'elle était la victime du moment tous les matins et tous les soirs…

Le lapin lui prit la poubelle des mains et alla la remettre à sa place, tandis que son cousin lui tendait une paire de chaussures propres qu'il venait de prendre dans un casier après en avoir fouillé plusieurs pour trouver sa pointure. La blonde cligna des yeux en le voyant placer les siennes qui étaient sales dans le rangement et refermer la porte comme si de rien était. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en l'apercevant se baisser.

La Takumi lui prit vivement des mains, n'ayant aucune envie, et encore moins besoin d'aide, qu'il lui enlève et change ses chaussures. Elle déglutit et plongea ses orbes bleus dans ceux d'Haru.

« Merci. »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais c'était sincère. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et refusa obstinément de croiser le regard de Momiji, qui observait la scène avec tant de joie qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par atteindre le plafond à force de sauter sur place.

Les deux Sohma sourirent et l'escortèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Ils discutèrent entre eux, ignorant le silence de la blonde qui se trouvait entre eux. Lily fit bien attention à garder la tête basse afin que ses cheveux cachent son visage.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur du regard des autres, mais plutôt pour cacher sa propre expression. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à masquer son visage tiraillé par la honte, la culpabilité et le remord. Elle n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un soit témoin de ses yeux noyés de larmes.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily accueillit la sonnerie signalant la pause déjeuner avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle lâcha son stylo, qui roula au milieu de son cahier, et croisa les bras sur sa table avant de plonger sa tête dedans. Elle ferma férocement les yeux en priant pour que tous ses problèmes disparaissent quand elle les rouvrirait. Un soupir agacé lui échappa. C'était complètement idiot. Son principal problème était sa malédiction et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour y échapper.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Mikasa traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de cours de Lily sous les regards coléreux du peu d'amis qu'elle avait réussi à se faire dans sa classe. Personne ne comprenait mieux les Takumi qu'elle, bien qu'il restât bien des mystères à éclaircir autour d'eux. La brune avait compris bien vite que cette fratrie était unique et très soudée. Cette solidarité pouvait être perçue comme un refus de se sociabiliser, mais pas pour elle.

Mikasa avait été présente quand les triplets étaient rentrés chez pour découvrir que les affaires de leur père avaient disparu. Elle les avait aidés du mieux qu'elle avait pu à traverser cette épreuve. Lily avait été la seule qui avait pleuré ce jour-là, depuis, elle n'avait plus versé une larme. Elle avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour passer du temps avec Kurai. Elle avait abandonné son choix de lycée pour suivre les Takumi. Elle avait faussé compagnie à ses amies de longues dates. Elle avait démissionné de toutes ses activités extrascolaires.

C'est pourquoi, elle était bien décidée à rester aux côtés de Lily, et peu lui importait ce que pensaient ses camarades de classe.

La brune s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer les deux Sohma et se figea complètement quand les deux cousins s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

« Mikasa-san ? Je suis Momiji Sohma et voici mon cousin, Hatsuharu Sohma, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant quelque peu.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Haru.

\- Enchanté, répondit-elle, perturbée par cette soudaine rencontre.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda le blond en gardant un sourire rempli d'entrain sur son visage. Depuis quand est-ce que Lily-chan se fait harceler ? questionna-t-il après qu'elle ait acquiescé.

\- Depuis votre altercation. »

Momiji jeta un regard horrifié à Haru qui lui se gratta le menton.

« Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Lily-chan ? reprit le blond en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

\- Eh bien, au collège, j'étais dans le club d'athlétisme avec Tsuyo, l'un des triplets. Il m'a présenté à son frère et sa sœur. Et… Hum… Je sors avec Kurai, le cadet.

\- Tu es donc la belle-sœur de Lily-chan ! s'amusa Momiji.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ses frères ne sont pas au lycée avec nous ? interrogea Haru, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

\- Ils travaillent. »

La brune n'avait aucune envie de révéler les circonstances qui ont obligé les deux aînés de la fratrie à arrêter leur étude. Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler cela.

« Ecoutez, je sais que le comportement de Lily n'est pas excusable, mais si elle est comme ça c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons. C'est quelqu'un de doux et de vraiment gentil. Elle ne veut que protéger ses frères et elle-même. »

Mikasa ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin urgent de défendre son amie, mais elle ne le regrettait pas surtout en avisant les sourires des deux garçons qui lui faisaient face.

« Ils sont orphelins, n'est-ce pas ? » supposa Momiji.

La brune se pétrifia et dévisagea les deux cousins. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir une chose pareille ?

« On n'a pas mené d'enquête, ou quoique ce soit d'étrange, rassure-toi. C'est juste que j'aie surpris une conversation entre Lily et notre professeur principal en début d'année. Elle expliquait qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait son père. Puis, quand j'ai parlé de son bracelet, elle m'a dit qu'il appartenait à sa mère. »

Mikasa sourit tristement. Elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses de la mère des Takumi. Les triplets n'en parlaient jamais. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour ne pas rouvrir une vieille blessure ou si tout simplement ils ne savaient rien d'elle.

« Leur mère est morte à leur naissance. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Leur père les a abandonnés peu de temps avant la rentrée au lycée… »

Les Sohma dévisagèrent la jeune fille qui secoua vivement la tête et s'excusa auprès d'eux pour rejoindre la blonde.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily rangea rapidement ses affaires et fila vers les casiers, bien décidée à esquiver le lapin qui semblait vouloir lui parler pour une obscure raison. Elle ouvrit la porte et cligna des yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, puis soupira en comprenant que ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part et qu'on lui avait bien volé ses chaussures.

« Tout va bien, Lily ? »

L'interpelée embrassa du regard Momiji qui la détaillait avec inquiétude. Elle salua d'un signe de tête la brune, le roux, la blonde, la mystérieuse et le prince rapidement avant de grommeler que tout était parfait.

« Où sont tes chaussures ? insista le blond.

\- Bonne question… » grogna-t-elle en refermant la porte du casier un peu trop violemment faisant sursauter la brune qui l'observait avec préoccupation.

 _Tsuyo… Sors de ce corps…_

« Lily ! Eh bien ! Tu as le feu aux fesses aujourd'hui… Ô ! Pardon ! s'écria Mikasa en rougissant furieusement face aux spectateurs.

\- Ouais, quelque chose à faire… marmonna-t-elle comme explication.

\- Où sont tes chaussures ? » demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle savait où elles étaient, elle ne serait pas plantée là à essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème.

« Tu as tes baskets ? questionna-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont volé tes chaussures ?! » s'exclama la brune, indignée.

La Takumi soupira, puis haussa des épaules, comme si ce fait lui importait peu.

« Ils n'ont pas dû les cacher bien loin, intervint Yuki pour la première fois. On peut vous aider à les retrouver si vous voulez, proposa-t-il, surprenant les deux amies qui échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné.

\- Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire… » commença Lily.

Elle était peu enchantée par l'idée de se retrouver coincée avec des Sohma, ceux qu'elle était censée éviter coûte que coûte.

« Excellente idée ! »

Mikasa attrapa la main de la benjamine et la serra pour lui indiquer de se taire et d'accepter l'aide qu'il leur proposait. Elle soupira et céda, désireuse de retrouver ses frères le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle.

« Désolée… On aurait bien aimé vous aider, mais on doit aller travailler. Bon courage. A demain, » déclara la grande blonde en désignant le roux, la brune et elle-même.

Leurs amis les saluèrent, puis se retournèrent vers elles. Le président ou le futur président leur sourit et commença à faire des paires pour qu'ils couvrent plus de surface. Elle lui fut immensément reconnaissante de la mettre en groupe avec Mikasa. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle remarqua le sourire de Momiji s'élargir et sut qu'il avait compris ce à quoi elle avait pensé : _tout sauf Momiji_.

Mikasa et Lily se dirigèrent vers les salles de classe, fouillant les poubelles des couloirs, les toilettes, les recoins, les pièces vides, mais en vain.

« Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis comme la peste Momiji et le reste des Sohma ? demanda-t-elle en refermant un placard à balais.

\- Je ne le supporte pas.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi les autres Sohma ? insista-t-elle en notant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu complètement à sa question.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ce cinéma autour d'eux. Oui, ils sont beaux. Oui, ils ont du charisme. Oui, ils sont mystérieux. Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'embrasser le sol qu'ils foulent et les regarder passer devant moi en bavant. »

La brune se tut un instant et dévisagea son amie. Elle soupira finalement, puis lui sourit en lui indiquant un endroit qu'elles n'avaient pas encore inspecté.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily et Mikasa revinrent aux casiers à chaussures, les mains vides. Elle remercia Haru et Momiji qui étaient déjà présents et qui s'excusaient de ne pas les avoir trouvés. La blonde soupira et s'adossa à son casier, attendant que Yuki et la brune mystérieuse ne les rejoignent. La petite amie de Kurai s'installa à côté d'elle et tapota son épaule en guise de soutien.

Elle se redressa en avisant le président et son amie, heureuse de ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps les exclamations excitées de Momiji. Un sourire étira son visage quand elle aperçut la jeune fille à la longue tresse tenir ses chaussures entre ses doigts.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle en les récupérant.

Elle les enfila précipitamment et soupira de soulagement.

« Tu devrais peut-être garder tes chaussons et tes chaussures à l'avenir, suggéra Haru.

\- Oui… Merci de nous avoir aidés.

\- De rien ! s'exclama Momiji. Bien ! Si on allait manger une glace ? » proposa-t-il.

Lily sourcilla, se souvenant clairement de lui avoir dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les sucreries.

« Désolée, mais je dois rentrer. Encore merci. »

La blonde récupéra ses chaussons qu'elle plaça dans son sac et fila vers la sortie. Elle entendit Mikasa s'excuser, puis les remercier avant de la rejoindre en souriant.

« Ils ne sont pas du tout comme les gens les décrivent... Non ? » lança la brune.

Lily haussa des épaules. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

 _* Ô mon dieu !_


	8. Chapitre 07

_**Chapitre 07 :**_  
 _Un lapin dans un café_

* * *

Alors que la plupart de ses camarades de classe se quittaient à la fin de la journée à grand renfort de cris enthousiasmes et d'accolades, Lily prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait attendre une heure avant que Mikasa ne sorte des cours et ne la rejoigne pour qu'elles rentrent à l'appartement toutes les deux.

La blonde redressa la tête en s'étirant légèrement tout en avisant le tableau noir. L'inscription qui y figurait la troubla légèrement. _Déjà les vacances d'été… Le temps passe si vite et si lentement à la fois…_ Lily avait l'étrangement impression que les jours avançaient avec une lenteur irritante, alors que les soirées qu'elle passait avec ses frères et Mikasa fondaient comme neige au Soleil.

En soupirant, elle se leva de sa chaise et manqua de se rasseoir dessus en remarquant Momiji qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle grogna silencieusement et ne cessa de se chantonner à elle-même : _Bientôt les vacances, bientôt les vacances…_

La Takumi ne les avait pas attendus avec autant d'excitation que la plupart de ses camarades de classe. La seule chose qui la faisait sourire rien qu'à entendre le mot « vacances » était le fait qu'elle ne verrait pas Momiji pendant un mois. Oui, cela suffisait à la faire sourire.

« Ah ! Tu es donc toi aussi ravie de ce mois de repos ! s'exclama le lapin, alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

\- Comme tout le monde, non ? marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il sautillait à ses côtés.

\- Tu dois attendre Mikasa-chan ? Je vais te tenir compagnie ! » continua-t-il.

Mikasa et quelques Sohma s'étaient liés d'amitié au fil des jours qui avaient suivi l'incident du vol de chaussures. A son plus grand dam… Il n'était pas rare qu'elle partage ses déjeuners avec la petite-amie de son cadet, ainsi que les cousins maudits. Dans ces moments-là, elle appliquait au pied de la lettre l'expression muette comme une carpe et gardait obstinément le silence, ne faisant qu'un effort uniquement quand Mikasa lui posait une question.

« Alors, qu'as-tu de prévu pour occuper tes journées ? demanda-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre avec moi, je vais sûrement lire en attendant. On se voit à la rentrée. »

Lily fut fière d'elle. Elle avait gardé son calme, utilisé le regard de la mort de Tsuyo, le ton froid de Kurai, tout en restant polie et aimable. Elle se tourna rapidement vers un banc où Mikasa avait l'habitude de la retrouver pour rentrer ensemble, s'y installa et sortit immédiatement un livre pour faire comprendre au lapin qu'elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… Et puis, comme ça, ça nous donne l'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux. »

La Takumi eut la soudaine et très étrange envie de se fracasser la tête sur le banc où elle était assise de manière assez répétitive jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Se connaître mieux ? Elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions et gardait le silence quand il faisait partie d'une conversation ou s'il se trouvait à proximité pour l'entendre.

Ce que la blonde ne savait pas c'est que Momiji commençait à bien la cerner. Malgré son mutisme obstiné, elle était très expressive, et le lapin trouvait cela absolument fascinant de décrypter et d'analyser chacune de ses expressions ou gestes pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

Par exemple, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les raisins car il l'avait surpris en train d'en retirer quelques uns d'un de ses gâteaux avec un retroussement de nez qu'il avait immédiatement qualifié de mignon. Les langues étrangères étaient sa faiblesse. Il l'avait souvent vu jeter des regards perdus autour d'elle durant ces cours. Les sciences étaient les matières où elle avait les meilleures notes. Elle avait pratiquement tout le temps un sourire qui se jouait sur ses lèvres. Les maths l'ennuyaient prodigieusement car il la surprenait souvent en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Alors que fais-tu pour tes vacances ? Vous partez quelque part ? » insista-t-il.

La Takumi redressa légèrement la tête, l'observant par-dessous ses cils, faisant sourire Momiji. Elle était curieuse. Une foule d'émotion passa sur son visage alors qu'elle pinçait des lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui répondre, accentuant le rictus amusé du Sohma. Elle était ennuyée, fatiguée, mais fière et impatiente.

Le lapin continua de la questionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque à bout de patience. Elle avait décroché un travail dans un restaurant familial. Momiji fit le lien entre le travail, la fierté et l'impatience. Il lui décocha un sourire fier, qu'elle sembla remarquer puisqu'elle détourna vivement la tête tout en grommelant contre son insistance pour cacher ses rougeurs.

« C'est génial ! Je vais emmener tout le monde à la mer avec Tohru ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je penserai à te ramener un petit souvenir ! Oh ! Ce ne serait pas Mikasa-chan ?! Bon, je vais te laisser ! On se revoit à la rentrée ! »

Lily le dévisagea, troublée par sa longue tirade où il ne semblait pas avoir repris son souffle. Elle le regarda sortir de l'établissement et se releva, attendant que Mikasa arrive à son niveau. _Peut-être est-il amoureux d'Honda-san…_

 **L &M**

Les vacances de Lily passèrent à toute vitesse. Elle jongla entre des matinées détentes avec Mikasa, son travail jusqu'à tard le soir et des moments précieux avec ses frères. Ils avaient passé du temps à la piscine, ou bien dans les salles climatisées quand ils voulaient échapper à la chaleur étouffante. Ils ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres de leur appartement, regardèrent des films et dévorèrent des pastèques.

La blonde appréciait de plus en plus cette vie de famille qui s'installait. Tsuyo travaillant de nuit et Kurai de jour, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Mikasa, arpentant les rues dans l'espoir de trouver le cadeau parfait pour ces deux frères.

 **L &M**

Lily souriait écoutant d'une oreille les chamailleries de Tsuyo et de Kurai, alors que Mikasa avait la tête plongée dans ses mains, cachant piteusement ses rougeurs de plus en plus évidente. La blonde était bien plus concentrée sur les attractions qui les entouraient, les couleurs attirant son attention, la musique qui rythmait leur pas.

La jeune fille était plus que ravie de l'idée de son amie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été dans un festival. C'était également la première fois qu'elle s'habillait en yukata. Une idée de Mikasa aussi. Elle n'avait pas été emballée immédiatement, mais s'était laissé emportée par la bonne humeur de la brune. Elle avait même arboré un joli rose soutenu sur ses joues lorsque ses frères l'avaient complimentée.

Elle fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par la forte prise que Tsuyo avait sur son épaule alors qu'il rapprochait sa petite sœur de lui. Elle remarqua un homme se tenir en face d'eux, un appareille photo à la main. Elle sourit immédiatement, ravi de cette idée d'immortaliser cet instant. Après la première photo, Kurai entraîna Mikasa à côté d'elle. Pour la dernière, Tsuyo et Lily s'éclipsèrent un instant, laissant le couple avoir un instant d'intimité.

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouva assis un peu à l'écart de la foule, nourriture et boisson sur leur genoux.

« Ô Kurai ! Fais « ah » ! s'exclama Lily en tendant sa pomme d'amour à Tsuyo.

\- Ô Mimi ! Tu es si mignonne ! Ah ! répondit l'aîné en jouant le jeu.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez vous trouver des personnes ? Mikasa et moi, on ne peut plus attendre de vous renvoyer la balle ! grogna Kurai, tandis que la brune cachait son visage rouge tomate dans son cou.

\- Qu'ils sont vilains ! rétorqua la blonde en imitant la position de son amie.

\- Le premier qui pense à toucher ma petite sœur n'aura plus de mains l'instant suivant ! grommela son grand frère, très vite appuyé par un hochement de tête vigoureux de Kurai.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis contente d'être fille unique », marmonna Mikasa.

Un intense débat sur ce qui était le mieux entre être enfant unique ou membre d'une fratrie.

 **L &M**

Le dernier jour des vacances d'été était arrivé. Pour cette dernière journée de répit sans lycée, Lily devait travailler toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueurs couler le long de sa nuque. Elle offrit un dernier sourire à sa table et se retourna, essuyant d'un revers de main son front.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers l'accueil, la porte s'ouvrit apportant un air chaud. Lily embrassa du regard le nouveau client, un sourire professionnel sur ses lèvres, qui s'effrita légèrement en voyant Momiji face à elle.

« Lily-chan ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La blonde aperçut du coin de l'œil son patron lui jeter un coup d'œil surpris. Elle récita son petit texte de bienvenue et guida le lapin jusqu'à un table légèrement à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Nous sommes rentrés il y a quelques jours et je ne pouvais plus attendre de te voir ! Je me suis renseigné et j'ai trouvé où tu travailles ! Tu as l'air en forme ! La décoration est trop mignonne ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et dévisagea le jeune homme. Il avait pris quelques couleurs, mais le pansement sur sa joue jurait violemment avec ses nouvelles couleurs.

« Comment tu t'es blessé ? chuchota-t-elle en tendant instinctivement la main vers sa blessure.

\- Je suis tombé », répondit-il

Le sourire étonnamment triste et tendre figea son geste. Elle secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle prit sa commande, apporta son thé glacé et s'apprêta à retourner à son poste quand il lui attrapa la main pour la retenir. Son regard se fixa sur sa main sur la sienne. Une drôle de sensation lui tiraillant le ventre.

« Tu termines à quelle heure ? murmura-t-il.

\- Vers vingt trois heures… souffla-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexions.

\- Je vais t'attendre et te raccompagner ! Ce n'est pas sûr dehors ! Tu ne devrais pas rentrer toute seule, s'exclama-t-il en semblant vraiment inquiet.

\- Sans vouloir être méchante… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois la meilleure personne pour me protéger », dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

Cela sembla faire taire le jeune homme. Lily sourit un peu plus, prenant cela comme une victoire. Elle avait réussi à rendre sans voix Momiji Sohma !

« Je te raccompagne ! »

Elle avait parlé trop vite…

 **L &M**

Lily réajusta son sac en bandoulière et salua ses collègues de travail tout en ouvrant la porte de derrière. Elle croisa immédiatement le regard profond de Momiji qui l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face.

« Merci pour ton dur travail ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

La blonde sourit légèrement et ils se mirent en route silencieusement, ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

« Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? » questionna-t-il.

 _Ça n'a pas duré longtemps…_

« Tranquille… Travail, sortie avec Mikasa et mes frères…

\- Tu as deux frères, c'est ça ?

\- Tsuyo, l'aîné et Kurai, le cadet… Je suis la petite dernière…

\- Vous êtes des triplets ? J'ai entendu Mikasa parler de votre anniversaire…

\- Oui…

\- Je suis étonné que tu répondes si ouvertement à mes questions ! s'écria-t-il en la dévisageant franchement étonné.

\- Pour tout te dire, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi… Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Lily avait appris très jeunes à détourner l'attention d'elle en posant des questions personnelles aux autres.

Momiji se lança dans le récit de son passé. Lily resta un moment silencieusement. _Comment ce garçon faisait-il pour être aussi joyeux avec une histoire pareille ?_

« Les autres maudits sont mes frères et sœurs ! Ça me suffit ! »

Lily lui envoya un léger sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'appartement de la fratrie Takumi. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion face à ses yeux tristes, elle l'enlaça. Immédiatement, Momiji se transforma en lapin. La blonde tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains et secouant la tête :

« Mais quelle idiote ! Je suis désolée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily ! » rit-il.

Il redevint humain, se rhabilla et souhaita une bonne soirée à la jeune fille. Son cœur se serra en pensant le jeune homme seul dans sa maison.

« Tu veux rentrer un instant ? » lança-t-elle avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

Mentalement, elle se gifla. Certes Kurai était chez Mikasa et Tsuyo au travail, mais elle prenait un risque énorme à laisser ainsi Momiji rentrer dans sa vie. Il était trop tard pour trouver une quelconque excuse… Le lapin venait d'accepter.


	9. Chapitre 08

**Chapitre 08 :**

 _Impossible_

* * *

Lily déposa délicatement le plateau garni de deux verres frais remplis de limonade et d'un bol de sucreries. Elle s'installa en face de Momiji et plongea immédiatement sa main dans les douceurs, avant de les grignoter.

« Je croyais que tu détestais le sucré ? s'enquit le lapin en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hum… Désolée… marmonna-t-elle en retour peu fière de son mensonge. Je suis désolée du désordre… Tsuyo a dû partir en retard au travail…

\- Ce n'est rien. Si tu verrais la chambre de mon oncle Shigure… Et toi, quelle est ton histoire ?

\- Hum… Ma mère est morte en nous mettant au monde, notre père nous a abandonné cet été… Je n'ai plus que mes frères…

\- Désolé. Ta vie n'a pas été simple non plus… chuchota-t-il en gobant un tas de bonbons.

\- Comment tu fais pour vivre sans parent ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, la famille Sohma est riche. Je vis à l'intérieur du domaine. Nous avons des domestiques et le chef de famille nous octroie un salaire ? Je ne sais pas comment nommer cet argent… Et toi ?

\- Mes frères ont arrêté leur étude et ont trouvé du travail stable. J'ai travaillé cet été… Et… »

Elle inspira profondément en se tortillant un peu sur son coussin, avant de se lancer.

« Mon patron a accepté de me garder pendant la période scolaire. Je travaillerai certains soirs après les cours, acheva-t-elle fièrement.

\- C'est génial ! Félicitations, Lily ! Trinquons ! »

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres en riant.

« Tu es la première personne à qui je l'annonce », murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Momiji sourit et se releva. La blonde l'observa surprise.

« Il se fait tard. Demain, les cours reprennent. Tu dois être fatiguée de ta journée, » expliqua-t-il en souriant doucement.

La Takumi se redressa prestement pour le raccompagner. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle l'arrêta quelques secondes en l'interpelant :

« Sois plus prudent quand tu cours partout », ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

 **L** _&_ **M**

En arrivant devant le portail de l'école, Lily posa pied à terre et lança un sourire ravi à son amie brune qui l'attendait patiemment contre le muret.

« J'ai bien cru que tu serais en retard », chantonna Mikasa en sautillant vers elle.

La blonde la détailla quelques secondes. La jeune fille avait les yeux pétillants de vie, les joues rosies et un sourire éclatant. La bonne humeur de son amie la rendit encore plus joyeuse. Pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle entreprit de raconter sa petite vengeance qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé pour Kurai. Mikasa s'esclaffa de rire en changeant de chaussures.

« Bonjour, Lily-chan ! Bonjour Mikasa-chan ! » chantèrent des voix.

Les deux lycéennes se retournèrent vivement vers les membres de la famille Sohma et leur trois amis filles. Lily répondit d'un ton égal et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

« Ai-je rêvé ou je viens de t'entendre répondre poliment à Momiji Sohma ?!

\- C'était la réalité, répondit Lily platement.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lily Takumi ?

\- Ah, ah, ah ! dit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Ok ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a guéri de ton allergie chronique ?

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je suis lasse de lutter contre la tornade Sohma… »

La sonnerie résonna, faisant sursauter les deux amies. Lily serra les dents, se maudissant un peu plus pour s'être fait surprendre.

« Toi, tu passes à table à la pause déjeuner ! » s'exclama Mikasa en se précipitant vers sa salle.

Lily secoua la tête en s'asseyant à sa place. Elle fut vite rejointe par Hatsuharu et Momiji. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille se tourna vers Haru, curieuse. Il était rare qu'il participe au plan « rendons dingue Lily ».

« Merci d'avoir rangé la classe. »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester et dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout le travail toute seule. Elle sourit simplement. Les Sohma avait un don pour aspirer son énergie.

 **L** _&_ **M**

La déléguée de classe avait demandé qu'ils restent quelques minutes supplémentaires à la fin des cours pour qu'ils discutent du festival de l'école qui s'approchait à grand pas. Lily avait décroché rapidement du débat pour se remémorer de son dernier festival en compagnie de ses frères et de Mikasa.

Un sourire était apparu sur son visage, sous le regard amusé de Momiji. Elle revint soudainement à la réalité quand le lapin beugla sa proposition. Pourquoi diable un café ? Elle aperçut le sourire rusé que le lapin lui adressa, l'effrayant.

« Lily pourrait nous aider ! Elle travaille dans un restaurant familial après l'école ! »

La Takumi commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais ses camarades de classe la coupèrent, trouvant l'idée du Sohma excellente. Haru tapota gentiment son épaule quand elle laissa échapper son désespoir dans un soupir.

« Tu vas finir par t'habituer à Momiji, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Combien de temps dure la phase d'adaptation ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que Rin accepterait de porter un uniforme de maid ? » questionna-t-il en l'ignorant.

Lily le dévisagea choquée, avant de laisser tomber bruyamment sa tête contre le bois de son bureau, prise d'une violente migraine.

 **L** _&_ **M**

« Lily ! »

La jeune fille se redressa, esquivant habilement la porte de son casier.

« Tu travailles ce soir ? demanda Momiji en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Non, je vais faire des courses, car dans deux jours c'est notre anniversaire, répondit-elle joyeusement en finissant de se chausser.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu dois faire des courses, toi aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai plus de guimauves. »

Lily s'esclaffa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu es trop fatiguée pour me détester ? questionna-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, ses mains dans son dos, la dévisageant.

\- Non, je suis juste lasse de lutter contre toi. Tu as gagné. »

Les deux blonds échangèrent des sourires avant de se lancer dans une conversation animée sur la meilleure recette de guimauve.

 **L** _&_ **M**

Lily referma la porte de l'appartement et cria à Kurai qu'elle était rentrée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et rangea rapidement les courses. Dès que le dernier placard fut fermé, elle remarqua la noirceur dans l'appartement et le silence pesant qui y régnait. Elle fronça des sourcils et appela de nouveau son frère. Puis, dans un doute, elle interpela Mikasa.

Un sanglot lui répondit. Elle se précipita vers le petit salon et trouva Kurai assis sur sol, les bras ballants et le téléphone proche de lui.

« Kurai ! » s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Elle agrippa ses épaules d'une main et de l'autre lui releva le visage.

« Dis-moi ! Tsuyo va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Mikasa… »

La blonde cligna des yeux. Ses bras tombèrent, vidés de leur force. Elle essaya de déglutir la boule se formant dans sa gorge. Ses yeux la brûlèrent. _Impossible._


	10. Chapitre 09

**Chapitre 09 :**

 _Main dans la main_

* * *

Assise à la table de la cuisine, Lily avait les mains entourant sa tasse fumante de café. Ses yeux rouges continuaient de la brûler, mais plus à cause des larmes, à cause de la fatigue. Elle avait passé la nuit à veiller sur Kurai qui s'était abandonné au sommeil sur le canapé. Elle se frottait un œil pour chasser la fatigue lorsqu'elle entendit une clé agiter la serrure de la porte de leur appartement.

La blonde se redressa prestement et détailla son frère aîné qui pénétrait dans le couloir. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Tsuyo, elle haleta, terrifiée. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! siffla-t-elle silencieusement en le forçant à la regarder pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Rien de bien méchant… C'est juste mon arcade. C'est impressionnant, mais ce n'est rien. Je risque d'avoir un coquard demain…

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher la trousse de secours !

\- Lily ! Ça va ! »

La jeune fille ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ses piètres arguments et fila vers la salle-de-bain. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et placards avant de mettre la main sur l'objet désiré. Elle revint tout aussi rapidement aux côtés de son aîné et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormir… souffla Tsuyo en frôlant d'un doigt ses cernes.

\- Mikasa est morte… chuchota-t-elle faiblement après un long silence.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

\- Une voiture…

\- Kurai était présent ? murmura-t-il en attrapant sa main pour la serrer férocement dans la sienne.

\- Non… Elle est venue le voir », répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Le frère et la sœur tournèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement vers le cadet de la fratrie.

« Il va falloir garder un œil sur lui… Juste pour être sûr… »

Lily hocha la tête et se calla contre le torse de Tsuyo, qui l'enlaça immédiatement.

« Va te laver. Je vais mettre en place les futons dans le salon. »

La blonde se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle d'eau, entendant faiblement Tsuyo murmurer à Kurai. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer que leur aîné venait de rentrer dans le rôle du grand frère, protégeant et veillant sur eux.

Quand elle revint auprès d'eux, elle vit un futon vide placé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se faufila entre eux et attrapa leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil, serrant dans le creux des mains les deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus précieux à ses yeux.

 **L** _&_ **M**

La cloche résonna enfin dans la salle de cours et Momiji se précipita hors de la pièce. Le lapin était inquiet. Lily avait semblé être enjouée la veille, mais fatiguée. Peut-être est-elle malade ? Le jeune homme se faufila habilement dans les couloirs remplis d'étudiants. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Mikasa, étant sûr que si quelqu'un était au courant de la raison de l'absence de la Takumi, ce serait elle.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la classe, il dévisagea, curieux, un groupe de jeunes filles qui pleuraient les unes contre les autres. La majeure partie des camarades de classe de Mikasa avaient une mine tirée, ou semblaient accablés. Le lapin s'approcha d'un groupe de garçons :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en fixant les jeunes filles.

\- Mikasa a été renversée par une voiture hier soir. Elle n'a pas survécu », souffla l'un deux.

Momiji resta silencieux un long moment, ce qui était rare pour lui. Il fit le lien rapidement entre la mauvaise nouvelle et l'absence de la blonde. Il remercia les garçons et retourna rapidement à sa salle de cours. Il récupéra ses affaires et demanda à Haru de lui trouver une excuse et de prendre ses cours, ainsi que ceux de Lily.

Le cousin lui demanda quelques explications, puis accepta. Le blond le remercia vivement, avant de se précipiter vers l'appartement de la fratrie Takumi.

 **L** _&_ **M**

La sonnette résonna violemment dans le silence et la pénombre de l'appartement. Lily ouvrit un œil, avisa ses deux frères qui continuaient de ronfler à ses côtés. Elle le referma bien vite, se disant que le visiteur inopportun devait avoir fait demi-tour.

Le bruit strident retentit à nouveau, tirant des grognements et des gigotements chez ses frères. Elle les observa se fondre dans les draps, soupira et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester couchée… Quoique… L'idée que ses frères ouvrant à Momiji Sohma ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle repoussa quelque peu le jeune homme à l'extérieur et sortit à son tour, prenant garde à fermer la porte discrètement.

Dès que la porte fut close, le lapin l'enlaça et se transforma. Instinctivement, elle referma ses bras autour du petit corps. Elle resta silencieuse, surprise par sa présence et cette étreinte.

« Comment tu vas ? » souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle par les camarades de classe de Mikasa », ajouta-t-il face au calme.

Il s'écarta légèrement et la vit pleurer silencieusement. Le cœur du jeune Sohma se serra face à cette vision. Il reprit sa forme humaine, se rhabilla et lui prit ses mains froides dans les siennes. Il les frotta, tentant de la réchauffer et de la réconforter comme il pouvait.

« Je vais aller me changer… Il y a un parc au coin de la rue. Tu m'y attends ? » questionna-t-elle doucement après s'être calmée.

Momiji accepta sans aucune hésitation, serra sa main et se mit en route. Lily retourna dans l'appartement et observa quelques minutes ses deux frères, avant de filer vers sa chambre pour se préparer.


End file.
